Neon Genesis Evangelion: Majestic  False Prophets
by Clarksvegas
Summary: Seele isn't the only ones with secrets. But the desire to live creates an unnatural alliance. This alliance has many implications and affects the great scenario. And with the luck of one man, hopefully shape the future even through his twisted means.
1. Chapter 1

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Majestic : False Prophets **

_Copyright notice: Characters featured in the Neon Genesis Evangelion franchise are copy right Hideko Anno and Gainax. This is a non commercial fan fiction. _

Chapter 1: A Renewed Denial of Hope

Antarctica, September 13 2000

Below the surface of the icy, wind sheered antarctic land, was this massive cavern. It's perfect ovoid shape defied any rational, scientific explanation that the first explorers had. It took several years of combing the cavern to find the first logical, though wildly implausible, answer. And today was the day when Dr. Katsuragi was to make first contact with the frozen giant, so to speak. This career had been building up to this point for over a decade when he was hand picked by the UN to survey the cavern when ground penetration RADAR first noticed it.

People familiar with this personnel files, rather than close to him personally , knew all his hard work to be here cost him his marriage. The process probably was a ugly, bitter affair, if he had bothered to have returned to Japan to attend the divorce proceedings. The rest of the expedition were not surprised in the slightest that he didn't return home, much less that he didn't mention it at all. Some were surprised that he was even married in the first place. Today, a big day for discovery, was first kicked off when his young, 14 year old daughter, arrived

Somewhere over the Antarctic

War is hell, especially if you're gonna be the first spark of it. Forty Spetnaz soldiers in all were still clamoring, not thrilled as they started to learn what they were going to do today. Killing terrorists are one thing, but wiping out a gaggle of UN lackeys was another thing. Some resorted to cigarettes and taking shots of vodka that someone brought on board to steady their nerves. Someone had tried to light up a joint, but he nearly had his hand crushed off by the only non Russian on the plane. "You stay sober, or you jump without parachute...understand?" came the voice from the translator the man carried. His natural voice was more unsettling as it echoed under the metal mask before the translator's external speaker turned his nearly unintelligible native language into a broken Russian that might have been hilarious if they weren't freezing right now.

Vic shivered as he tried to light his cigarette against the blistering wind. He was starting to finally consider quitting just for the sake of not having to come outside. He finally relented when his smoking buddy held up a torch lighter and said , "Next time, try lighting it before coming out here."

Vic could only mutter a thanks as he inhaled his first puff of the day. "Maybe if we're lucky,they'll let us set up a little smoking pit inside after that experiment. I'm surprised we're not in clean suit at this point..." The other guy said in between puffs.

Vic looked up at the other man, "Hell, You know what surprises me. The doc has a kid and he brought her h-"

The other guy waited for Vic to finish, or cough before he finally turned to ask Vic what he was going to say. He saw the spray of red against the door just has he heard a loud puff off in the distance.

A second spray of red painted the door again as the man slumped towards the ground on top of the cooling body of Vic, the cigarette still burning in his mouth.

A few minutes later, the Russian platoon and their associate came to the door and moved the bodies out of the way. Muttering of last minute prayers of resolve, regret were overshadowed by the giant man's booming voice, the translator speaking in an American accent marred by his natural guttural voice.

" Remember...no Russian."

The next 30 minutes was a massacre. None of the UN researchers were soldiers or had anything to fight with besides ice picks. None of that mattered as the 'mysterious' soldiers shot everyone on sight and forcing their way to the main dig. Some of them looked hopeful as the mass of ice in the center of the cavern appeared to be intact. It had a shape that reminded them of a giant human with a long pole sticking out of the back. Or maybe a spear if you thought of it that way.

"Good, we made it in time. Did you get a count of the bodies?"

The first to answer in his best imitation of a Scottish accent, "I think we're one short. But 7-12 said he found a bunk with clothing for a teenager..."

The non-Russian turned his head to the soldier, his face obscured by the white faceplate. Frost had covered most of it, but you could still make out the blue T shaped pattern. Even if no one could see his face, his voice gave his initial confusion, "Teenager? What the hell do you..." He looked around again, using a curse that the translator couldn't relate. That when he looked at the 'giant' again and ran toward it.

Before he could get any closer, there was a chain of blasts from the center of the room. The pole attached to the 'giant' came loose and hit the ground, breaking off the ice the encased it. Much to the Russian's surprise, it did look like a spear. Red with two prongs at the end of it. The other man ran to the other side of the cavern as if giving chase. As he looked at the lance, he noticed the 'giant' seemed to be moving...

It didn't take the masked man to find who he was looking for. Dr Katsuragi had managed to avoid the ambush and set off the charges to break off the spear from the giant. He had hoped to catch him before the contact experiment. But the doctor had something that kept him from being with the other UN scientists...

He had his daughter along today. And the masked man had completely forgotten about it. But he at least managed to find them and fire a few shots from the borrowed Russian rifle, none hitting their mark. By then, though he closed the gap and lanced out at the younger Katsuragi with a long, curved knife. The blade cut into her parka and cut deeply into her chest enough to make her cry out and fall over. Dr Katsuragi dove over to cover Misato from another stab by the assailant. He felt the blade cleave through him, barely missing his heart. Katsuragi managed to jerk back and wrench the knife loose of the other man. He also managed to pull the assault rifle away from the man and in desperation fired the entire clip into the man before dropping in and picking up Misato. As he made his way to the escape pods, he could hear the masked man start to move again. He was growling. It was a sound that no natural being could make.

The cavern itself was alive with the giant, having risen from his resting place. The Russians weren't told what it was or what could happen, but they could reason that the spear had to be put back before something worse could happen. All 40 of them somehow managed to avert the Giant of Light escape, but the damage was already done...

The last thing Misato remembered of that day was her father placing her into the pod and dropping his cross pendant on her. Then she saw the masked man, with out his parka, stab her father again. Just as the pod's door lamed shut, he could almost make out the man's words.

"Wah su reign, Ith wil denstah..."

A UN ship recovered Misato approximately 18 hours later. The wound to her chest was deep, but was bandaged enough that she was found alive. Every attempt to find out what happened was meet with her deafening silence. And this silence continued for the next two years.

The White House, Washington DC. September 30th 2000

The president and the twelve special advisers looked over the reports as they came in. The last of the Tsunami had finally made land fall and already they were looking at the grim outlook. The president, a middle aged man from the south, looked the simply furious at the masked man, calling himself Thirteen at these meetings.

"You said you could prevent this! Tell me why I'm expected to read report upon report of something you told me and every president since the sixties?"

Thirteen looked down, his body language indicated that he wasn't intimidated by anyone in the room and answered the president, "I told you the scenarios and what could be done. This," as he pointed to the satellite image of one of the giant tidal wave as about to literally wipe Hawaii off the map, " was always a possible outcome whether or not I was involved. Isn't that why this group was changed from a hunt for little green men into what we have now?" He held out his hands to gesture to the other 12 men in the room.

The first of the group, a decorated general, looked up from the maps and spoke to Thirteen, "Now what do we do, the Navy and Air Force alone will be tied up dealing with humanitarian aid and security. God forbid if a war breaks out..."

"God taking a vacation if you haven't noticed and leaving you to your own devices. War is gonna happen one way or another Chairman. That's preciously why I recommended against the military being involved the impending development." Thirteen glanced at the fourth man at the table. The man spoke up next.

"It's been hard work, but my company has been able to secure and keep the contract with the UN's projects related to this. Although I still wish you had given me time to get my own people out of that expedition. Suspicious or not, I lost good people there."

"And the Russian GRU lost 40 soldiers for their trouble. Keep that in mind. It's harder for them to do much without raising suspicion of their masters."

Thirteen turned to leave the room, "Gentlemen, we have little more than 15 years to be ready. And there's still a few things I have to act on before then. We just may salvage the human race just yet."

Notes:

A few references and shout outs to other things.

No Russian: Originally from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Used in the same way actually, not to give away that Russians were involved.

Russian with Scottish accent: inspired by the movie "The Hunt for Red October." Capt Ramus, a Russian submarine commander, played by Scottish actor Sean Connery. He wasn't known for attempting to mimic the Russian accented English.

The president of the US: inspired by former president Bill Clinton, who would have been in office at the time of the Second Impact. I rather not use specific names since it's not a central detail.

The special advisers and green men: A reference to the Majestic 12, a supposed panel of exports working for the US government on the topic of UFOs. The group in this fanfic is the effect successor organization.

Thirteen: another Majestic 12 reference, as a special special adviser

Questions, Comments? Hit me up at DreamsNightmaresATgmail and be sure to include 'Eva fanfic' in the subject line so I can pick it out and respond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Majestic : False Prophets **

_Copyright notice: Characters featured in the Neon Genesis Evangelion franchise are copy right Hideko Anno and Gainax. This is a non commercial fan fiction. _

Chapter 2: Sabotage Provocateur

In the years following the Second Impact, the UN somehow managed to keep nations from tearing themselves apart. Part of that miracle involved the creation of the Gehirn research agency to develop new and supposedly exciting technologies to benefit mankind. Most countries that could signed on to the project, figuring that at least they can keep their respective populations productively occupied. As some government think tanks might of said, a busy people are not a rioting people.

Most of the world didn't know the exact purpose of the quiet agency. It was originally envisioned to be staffed fully by UN personnel, and by extension, loyal to Seele. That plan when out the window when they had trouble finding qualified people to run things. In the end, they had to resort to contracting to American companies, who enjoyed a boom of scientific knowledge and was spared the worse of the Impact. Added to the considerable influence the American government still had, most of the companies sent to Gehirn were from the US. Of these companies, the largest and most trusted with the truth of Gehirn's Evangelion research was a company called Technology Group and Research Union, also called TechGRU.

Geherin Test Lab at Hakone Japan, August 12 2004

The 'elphantman cage' , as the TechGRU technicians took to calling it, was buzzing with activity today. The massive Test Type Evangelion, dubbed Unit 01, was being prepared to it's first activation. TechGRU had complained about skipping over the Unit 00 Prototype that they worked on but gave in to Director Gendo Ikari's, and likely Doctor Yui Ikari, order to focus on getting Unit 01 up and running. TechGRU was justifiably annoyed as they didn't have as much to do with Unit 01's development and construction, so they were moving through the process very slowly to make sure they didn't make a mistake.

It would end up taking nearly two weeks to figure out what had gone wrong that day...

Dr. Yui Ikari was already in the entry plug and was bringing the Unit 01's computer core online. She had build and rebuild this core hundreds of times it felt and still couldn't shake the habit of looking at the debugging code stream across the portable monitor next to her. She deliberately kept the contractor scientists out of development of the core because she suspected that they would figure out the sub routine that she was going to run in a few minutes. She looked out the view screen of the plug to see the observation deck where the Gehirn staff was watching. Her husband was watching the Unit 01, guiding their toddler son to the window to see the giant robot. She again felt her heart sink at the sight, but steeled her self again with the though that this was necessary and will give her son, and everyone, a chance at real happiness.

The routine began to start up at last. As she expected, the Gehirn and TechGRU staff were scrambling to stop the contact experiment. It was going to be futile, she knew. Everything was planned out to make sure this was going to happen. Before she felt the first of herself being pulled into the Evangelion's core, she whispered to herself, "Goodbye Shinji, Goodbye Ge-"

She heard it at the last second, the sound of several hard drives and beeping. As her vision started to slip into blackness, she saw it as she turned her head and saw someone had snuck in a small computer behind the plug's drive system. It had started up when the plug was turned on. It was also connected to the plug's drives. This meant that was ever was in it was also feeding into the core. Just as she passed out she could make out a dull red embalm on the box. She recognized the logo from before...

"That bast-"

* * *

Two weeks later

Dr Ericson, the senior TechGRU scientist, placed the rust colored device on Gendo's desk. It was barely larger than a couple decks of cards in size. It seemed that this color made it hard to notice at first, as it wasn't much darker than the experimental LCL. The size and color helped to hide it for a week until they were dismantling the entry plug to figure out what happened. It took another week to pound out a theory of what it would possibly be for.

"The drives are made of some kind of biodegradable material. They were in bad shape when we found it. It probably would fall apart in another 72 hours," Ericson shoved his hands in his pockets. TechGRU and Gehirn had been infighting since the incident and the only thing keeping the facility from tearing itself apart was Gendo. Things were particularly tense between Naoko and the core engineers.

With his hands steepled to hide his mouth, he simply looked at the offending device as he spoke, "Do we know what this thing was doing?"

"Injecting data into the core. It was trying to overwrite the start up routines. Looks like it banged against a sub routine and it went to hell about there. Director...the subroutine isn't part of the core OS. At least not compared to Unit 00."

Naoko glared and was about to defend the design, but she saw the slight movement in Gendo's shoulders. He wasn't interested in bickering, "What does this subroutine have to do with anything?"

"Well if I'm correct, it would of caused a synchronization between doctor Ikari and Unit 01 at a high rate. The computer models we ran suggest the overload of sensory information would of literally fried her brain...it even suggested a possible breakdown of her body. Rapid decomposition, Gendo. This test would of killed her."

Gendo didn't move an inch, he simply stared at the rust colored box. This act of sabotage just might of saved his wife's life. But it also set a chain of events. He already sent word to the second research branch in Germany to halt their activation and inspect everything. Naoko Akagi, was already working on an alternate system for the core. TechGRU was already trying to certify the core system they were building in Unit 00 and a second prototype they were developing at their headquarters in America.

The damage to the Ikari family was already done. Gendo had his son, Shinji, sent out of Hakone the day after the activation disaster under the concern that someone was targeting Gehirn staff. Nothing more was said of Yui, and soon after that, people even believed she had died at the experiment. Gendo continued to move on and lead the project at Gehirn, not showing any sign that anything was different.

* * *

Gehirn Test Lab, Evangelion holding cage 2

"Look, Gendo, my bosses are going ahead with the proposal. The system we designed has already gone to IPEA for evaluation and it's time to start thinking about who is going to support these machines when they deploy."

Ericson was delivering the news that TechGRU wanted to bring tactical analysts to Gehirn when the Evangelion were brought into service. The security and intelligence branch of Gehirn was understandably upset, but TechGRU was trying to put out that fire themselves. Ericson had to make his case before they got to the command box in the cages. Gendo's interest was more on today's test activation of the prototype Unit 00 and wouldn't be bothered with anything else when that started.

When they got to the box, it was a scene of chaos. One technician was on the phone to get Gehirn technicians to come down. Another was yelling to make sure no one ejected any LCL from the Evangelion or it's entry plug.

"What's going on?"

One of the technicians looked up, "It's Dr Akagi ...she force activated Unit 00 from inside the plug. You...you have to see this." He pulled up the video of the entry plug for Gendo and Ericson. They saw Naoko climbing into the plug, wearing an environmental suit similar to what anyone was wearing in the cage area. But as soon as she climbed in, she closed the plug and appeared to be going through the start up. In her hand was a palm top computer she plugged into the piloting yoke. After a few keystrokes, the plug filled with LCL and the unit activated. They watched as she disintegrated into the LCL.

"What the...the entry plug is ejecting itself! Cut the power, cut the-"

It was too late. Unit 00, on it's own, had ejected the plug and dumped the LCL that was in the entry plug.

It took about a month to clear out Dr Akagi's office and finally discover what her Ayanami project was about.

* * *

Time unknown, Gehirn Test lab, infirmary

Since the experiment, Yui slipped in and out of consciousness. When she was awake, there was a loud whistling and everything seemed to move in slow motion. It was hard to make out faces and voices. She thinks she saw Gendo at one point. But tonight the sensation was more surreal as the voice seemed to echo around her. It wasn't booming, but the rumbling felt like it could seep into her bones.

"I had warned you, and still you did not want to wait. Now do you see the truth? Do you see what they want and who they will cast aside to get it? I have another option for you, all you need to do is accept it. Accept this truth and all will be set free."

Yui slowly pulled her self up to try and see the source of the voice. The room was nearly pitch black, but it stave off the waves of nausea and vertigo like sensation. She started to recognize the voice from that trip to the United States. When she was approached by him. He knew what she was working on and wanted her to join his side, another way he called it.

She looked around the room, fighting back the bile that was rising in her throat. It was too dark to see anything at all. She started to tremble slowly, but not out of fear or illness. She could feel it in the back of her mind. She could feel an empty feeling, as if she was hollowed out somehow.

"You ignored my warnings, Yui. And now the price of your arrogance. Welcome to my world, child. Try not to fall into a suicidal despair."

* * *

Notes:

This the last of the currently planned 'pre-series' chapters. Both chapters are setup for the changes I wanted to inflict. I still have more 'influencing' events but they will be woven into the more current time line.

The title was inspired from the phrase 'agent provocateur,' which is used to indicate a person who would incite one side to act against another, but he worked for the other side. Check out Wikipedia for a better description and examples.

I'm still working out how the formatting of works. But the best viewing is in a 8" inch width (that's how my copy of open office is set up).

Also, send your emails if you got them to DreamsNightmaresAT (at sign) . The formatting of the website seems to have stripped the actual at sign.


End file.
